User talk:Tenstone84
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DSCN0033.JPG page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 20:27, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Limozeen page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 20:31, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! /* Picture coding in tables and galleries */ Please review the page. This wiki does not use the kind of coding you have been adding to galleries. Mach 5 (talk) 15:38, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Why are you changing the galleries? Mach 5 (talk) 22:03, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :First, it's best to keep conversations on the same page. From my talk page: ::I wanted to apologize for messing up my additions to photo galleries. I'll take some time and find the correct way to do this so I don't screw it up again. Once again, I'm sorry Tenstone84 (talk) 22:14, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks for answering. Try using the classic editor. And then choose the source tab. Mach 5 (talk) 22:18, January 27, 2019 (UTC) In response to you questions on my talk page. In truth, I have very little experience using the visual editor and only recently noticed how the source editor is now kinda hidden if your default preference is set to visual. If you go to your preferences (editing) and set your default editor to source, it'll be easier. You can then just click on the edit tab to the right of the gallery heading, then simply add your image, ie Mypic1.jpg, one | and caption, between the gallery tags. Mach 5 (talk) 04:11, January 31, 2019 (UTC): Thanks Mach 5, I appreciate the help. It's much appreciated. I have a feeling I'm about to get banned it I don't get may act together :).Tenstone84 (talk) 04:31, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Tenstone84